


Still Rocking Your Hoodie

by Kiyoko18



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Everyone Sucks Here, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Internalized Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Large Time Skip, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Up, Mutual Pining, NO CAPES, Post-Break Up, Reuniting, Smut, Song fic, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Feelings, at least a little, bitchy girlfriend, dickwally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyoko18/pseuds/Kiyoko18
Summary: Wally broke up with Dick six years ago. Broken-hearted, but fully expecting and accepting to never see him again when he moved away. However, to his shock, Dick and his family return, and things Wally thought were put to rest start to stir and unravel.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 33
Kudos: 134





	1. Something I'll Never Get Over

Wally’s finger tapped against the table, in time with the ticking clock. He had already gone ahead and started eating at this point. Dick’s food had likely gone cold. It wasn’t until he'd finished his dinner that he just said 'fuck it', taking both plates into the kitchen, dumping Dicks food in the trash, and setting both plates in the sink. He drags his hands down his face, taking a deep breath, and deciding to just take a shower and go to bed. He was already so done. 

One semi-relaxing, hot shower, and a comfy pair of sweats later, Wally was crawling into bed to hopefully get a good night's sleep.

He was only dozing off for, what felt like, a few minutes when he heard his front door unlock and open, then the shuffling of feet. Wally's eyebrows furrow and he rolls over to face away from the bedroom door. He tried to ignore the sound of the feet coming closer and his bedroom door opening. 

"Wally? Babe, are you awake?"

Wally held back a grunt and stayed as still as possible. Maybe if he stayed still enough, Dick would think he was asleep and leave.

His plan did not come to fruition, as Dick pulled off his shirt and pants, before crawling into bed and wrapping his arms around the red-head.

"Babe, I'm sorry-"

"If you were sorry, it wouldn't happen."

He felt Dick cringe.

"I'm sorry, I just got hung up-"

"Hung up on a job Bruce called you last minute for, again might I add, instead of the date night we planned to have every week."

Silence. Wally squirmed out of Dick’s arms, threw the covers off himself, and sat on the edge of the bed. No way this was going to end with them cuddling as they went to sleep together. 

"...I'm sorry Wally. I promise I'll make it up to you. Why don't we go out on a date night tomorrow?”

“I can’t. I have plans, which is why we _planned_ to have a date night tonight in the first place. Tomorrow I have breakfast with my parents before I have to go help Barry.”

Dick paused for a moment before tentatively tossing out an idea. “... we can always have a date at breakfast. We could talk to your parents and…”

“No.”

Dick groans softly and Wally could feel his irritation spike. _He_ was late to their date _they_ planned and yet _he_ is mad that Wally is not letting him insert himself into a day he has planned with his parents.

He was not doing this. “Dick, don’t start this now. It’s late and, frankly, I’m exhausted.”

“But, why? Your parents already know who I am and I’m trying to compromise here!”

Wally's growls and stands. “I don’t want you to compromise, I want you to keep your fucking promises! Do not turn this back on me when you showed up _3 hours late_ to our date night because Bruce called you last minute!”

“It was an _emergency_!”

“It’s always an emergency!”

Dick got up too, fuming but trying to keep his temper in check. “Wally I had to help out my family. I’m not going to apologize for that!”

Wally wanted to pretend like he didn’t feel like he was playing second fiddle from that one phrase alone. He wanted to, but he could feel his anger slightly damped by a crushing wave of sadness. “...So what? I come second to your family, is that it?”

Dick’s face fell, seeming to be mentally thinking back on what he said. “... Wally no, that’s… that’s not what I meant.”

“Well, it’s sure how you’ve been acting. We plan things ahead of time, but then you’ll blow me off if Bruce so much as calls you needing an errand run.”

Dick bites his lip, the anger is back. “I’m not trying to blow you off Wally, stuff just comes up! And I always try to make it up to you. I try to reschedule like I’m trying to do now!”

Wally wants to tear out his hair from frustration. “NO, Dick! We are not bringing this up again!”

“Why not? Your parents know who I am, you’ve just never actually introduced me as your boyfriend?”

"Maybe if you were _acting_ like it!"

Dick gaped at him. "What the hell is your problem!"

"My problem is you bailing on me and then trying to make me the bad guy!"

"I'm just trying to be a part of your life! I’m trying to man up and talk to your parents and you’re treating me like I’m some dirty little secret from them!”

“I don’t need someone to ‘man up’, I need someone who’s going to be there! I don’t prostrate myself to Bruce, but I’m there when you need me to be. I’d expect the same courtesy.”

Dick gritted his teeth in a snarl. “You are not my only priority Wally! I have my family that I have to help out. If you can't deal with that then I don’t know why you’re here.”

“If I’m going to always be playing second fiddle to your family then I don’t know why you came here either. Just go home to Bruce. I’m going to bed.”

“Wally, we’re not done here-”

“Well, I’m done with you. Get out of my apartment.”

“Wha- are you seriously just going to kick me out. I want to talk about this.”

“Well I don’t and Bruce does this to you anyway, I don’t see why you care now.”

That knocked the wind out of Dick a little. “...Are you seriously pulling that right now?”

“Is it working?”

“You’re really pulling the _Bruce_ attitude with me now.”

“Hey, if he says jump, you say how high. Can't blame me that it works.”

Dick’s face flushed red and he shouted. “ _FUCK YOU!_ ”

“Aww, what happened to wanting to help out your family.”

“FUCK YOU, WALLY! You’re a fucking asshole!”

“The feeling is mutual buddy! Next time when you are three hours late do a date night, don’t bother showing up.”

“Bold of you to assume there’s ever going to be another fucking date after this you closeted fuck!”

Wally swallowed, red hot tears welling in his eyes. “Fine! You want to leave, doors right fucking there. Wouldn’t be any difference anyway!”

Dick snarled. “ It would when you’re fucking alone and miserable like you were before we were together. I don’t need you! I don’t need this. If you’re going to make me choose between my family and you, my family wins every fucking time.”

Wally tried to pretend his heart wasn't just ripped out, tears starting to spill. “Fine...good riddance.”

He started to turn and walk away, and Dick’s anger seemed to melt seeing Wally retreating form, and the weight of what he’d said seemed to suddenly weigh on him. “...Wally, wait-”

“Go.”

“Wally, babe, please don’t walk away. I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry.”

“ _Go_.”

“Wally, please-”

“ _I said go! Get out!_ ” Wally snatched up the remote from nearby and threw it at Dick, narrowly missing his head and smashing against the wall behind him. Dick jumped and scrambled out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him. 

Wally slumped against the wall, now openly sobbing. He slid to the floor wrapping his arms around himself. 

* * *

Wally didn’t go anywhere the next day, telling everyone that he wasn’t feeling well and had to cancel. He locked his front door and bundled himself into a burrito in his bed, not planning on leaving anytime soon.

He and Dick haven't spoken since the night before. Wally didn’t have the energy to call him. He didn’t even think he had the energy to see his face without crying. Everything hurts. He’d remember how sweet and kind Dick was … is, and then he’d remember their fight and every fight they’d had up till that point. 

He was just … so tired. He said shit he shouldn’t have, he knows he did and he owned it. But he was so tired, so _so_ tired, of coming in second, not even an equal priority. He doesn’t need to be first, but he would like to at least be considered as important. He was getting the sneaking suspicion that that wouldn’t happen now... 

...Wally didn’t know what to do… he didn’t know how they were going to come back from this … if they could come back from this, and that made him want to break down. 

He loved Dick, he knew he did and he didn’t think he could love anyone else the way he did Dick, but he couldn’t take this anymore. 

Before he could properly start bawling at the thought, his phone pinged. It was a message from Dick. Wally wanted to groan and just ignore it, but something compelled him to look.

Dick: Babe, please, can we talk?

Wally stared at the text for what seemed like an eternity before typing in a reply.

You: Okay. What do you want to say?

Wally stared at the phone numbly, waiting for Dick’s response. He couldn’t work up the energy to feel anything once he did.

Dick: I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how I handled last night. I didn’t mean to hurt you. 

You:...I’m sorry too. I said a lot of things I shouldn’t have. I know that I was angry and tired, but it isn't an excuse. I shouldn’t have said stuff like that.

Dick: It’s okay, don’t worry about it. We both were upset last night. 

Wally didn’t respond to that, not sure what to say. They had apologized, but nothing felt fixed. How many times had they done this now? Fight, storm off, apologize, lather, rinse, repeat. Wally groaned, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could do this. He loved Dick, he did, with all his heart, but they couldn’t make this work, no matter how hard they tried. Dick was too busy and Wally couldn’t handle coming in second place to Dick’s family every time.

Wally blinked in surprise when he got another text from Dick.

Dick: Do you want to meet and talk more this week? We can meet for coffee.

Wally swallowed, dread filling him. They’d done this before too. Dick was sweet and would try to make a nice date for them where they could talk, and Wally believed that Dick had every intention of going through with it. But, as had often been happening, something would come up and Dick would have to cancel or reschedule and they would be back at square one. 

Wally came to the heartbreaking realization that he no longer wanted to try again and restart the cycle, no matter how much he loved Dick. 

He slowly started responding to the text. 

You:...No, Dick. I can't.

Dick: Why? Are you busy? 

You: No, it's not that.

Dick: Then what is it?

Tears started to trickle down his face as he typed, erased, and retyped his message over and over. He just couldn’t find the right way to say it that didn’t hurt him or hurt Dick. God, he didn’t want this to be over, but he couldn’t stay.

You: Dick … we can't keep doing this. 

You: We’re not happy, not like this and neither of us wants to… or can give.

You: Dick, I love you, but maybe we should break up.

Wally didn’t even have to wait a minute when Dick was suddenly calling him. Wally panicked, his brain stalling, and forgot how to answer his phone. His hands shook as he accepted the call. Dick was already talking, no, more like begging. 

“Wally, please, we don’t have to break up. I’m happy, I swear, and I can work on this. I’ll start managing my time better. Please, we can work this out.”

Wally wanted to cry. Dick always tried so hard to make things work, even to his exhaustion, it was one of the things that Wally loved about him, but it also made this so much harder.

“Dick I know you want to fix this, but I don’t think there is anything that can be fixed. You were right, you can't just give up on your family, but we can't survive like this, I don’t want to keep fighting you...I think it would be better if we just split.”

“No no nonono, Wally, please. I love you. I love you so much. Let’s...Let’s just talk about this alright. I love you and I want to be with _you_. _P_ _lease._ ”

Tears were pouring down Wally's face and he was sniffling. “I’m sorry Dick...goodbye.” and he hung up, tossing the phone to the floor and collapsing onto his bed, breaking into sobs. He ignored the sound of his phone, continuing to ring. 

He honestly thought that ripping his own heart out of his chest would have been easier and the end much quicker. Now he was left to lay there, wishing the world would just disappear and knowing he’d have to force himself out of bed in the morning. 

* * *

It had been about a month since they broke up. Wally hadn’t seen Dick, having avoided their mutual friends because he wasn't ready to face them or his … ex-boyfriend. 

That term left a bitter taste in his mouth and he wanted to throw up. Even if this was his idea, the thought of Dick and him not being together anymore made him ill.

And it only got worse when some of Dick's brothers and a few of the people in their group of friends announced on social media that Dick and his family were moving away. Something about Bruce heading out to see the development of a new branch out on the east coast, and taking his family with him. No word of when, or if they would return.

Dicks feed was filled with good wishes and 'we'll miss you’s and the like. However, Wally felt like his world was falling apart. 

He remembered how he broke down sobbing, but he didn't remember anything after, his next memory being hungover, sprawled out on his bed.

He was a mess for days, and when the day came for Dick’s departure, Wally didn't leave his bed, let alone his apartment. He does little more other than stare at the wall. He feels empty, painfully empty.

And then he gets a text from Dick. One singular text.

“Goodbye.”

Wally's meltdown starts all over again.

* * *

It had been a week since Dick left, Wally had never replied to his text, and, on impulse, blocked him. He was practically a shell of his former self after that. He barely managed to pull himself out of bed to pull himself through his work and then back to hide in his apartment again. This lasted all week before he finally got disgusted with himself, or more disgusted than he already was, and come the weekend, he goes and starts to clean his apartment for the first time in a while.

That's when he ended up finding it. Dick’s old hoodie. With its stains from their fast food dates and movie nights. Still with that broken zipper. Wally lifts it to his nose, it even still smells like him.

He recalled their last fight. Dick had been getting dressed during it. Maybe he had forgotten it by mistake? Or maybe he left it at a different time. 

It took Wally only a few moments to decide he didn’t care. If this was the one piece of Dick he got to keep, so be it.


	2. Can't Keep Your Love, Can't Keep Your Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Years Later

It had been 6 years.

6 years since Dick and he had broken up and Dick had moved away. 

To this day, he still wore Dick’s hoodie, despite it gaining a couple more stains from his use. Dick’s scent had long since left the garment, but Wally still wore it, it being the only thing he still had other than some old mementos stored away or some pictures in a long-forgotten folder on his computer. Wally had long accepted that Dick was gone and so was what they had, but he at least let himself keep this small token of their relationship, which he silently treasured. That last part being private knowledge, though.

Otherwise, Wally had moved on with his life, though in some aspects, albeit reluctantly. At his parents' insistence to ‘meet a nice girl and become a man’ Wally ended up dating a small string of girls to appease them, but would break up after a significant amount of time had passed...or after they got on his nerves. Given that these were often girls who his parents thought would be a good match, it was often the latter case, but he wanted to keep the peace with them. 

Otherwise, Wally moved on with his career, getting a well-paying job as an electrical engineer, eventually becoming an assistant manager. He enjoyed the work and it kept him busy, but he still had time for his friends...and his girlfriend.

Right, back to that. Wally currently has a girlfriend. Her name was Kelsy Smith, a girl from the church his parents went to. He had met her at a dinner his parents hosted and they instantly thought she would be a good match for him. He...did not like her. Not even a little. She was peppy. Like an obnoxious level of peppy. She didn’t gel with his friend group, who he’d been friends with since high school. Their personalities just honestly didn't match well, despite how perfect Kelsy said he was. Wally didn’t see why, though. He sure, he was polite to her during their dates and he wasn’t a cruel boyfriend but he tended to be stand-offish or just distant and he _definitely_ wasn’t as affectionate with her as he should have been, especially given that they’d been dating for nearly a year. How he managed to not tear his hair out at that time, he didn’t quite know. He knew it probably had something to do with how much his parents liked her.

Honestly, though his parents and his girlfriend didn’t notice his dislike, his friends seemed to have a clue to how not-serious he was to Kelsy. You could say, they noticed his pattern. Date a girl his parents liked, entertain her for a while, then simply say ‘It wasn’t going to work’ and go back to a few blissful months of single-dom. His friends knew him well and never did more than a couple of light jabs with a healthy dose of mild teasing over drinks. Even then, most of that was from Roy. Maybe they thought that Wally having to date Kelsy was punishment enough, or they just trusted their friend to manage his own affairs.

Either way, his friends had his back, and Wally honestly loved them for not asking too many questions about his dating choices, like they had when he and Dick first broke up. They eventually came to understand and support both him and Dick, but that was a hard talk.

Speaking of his friends, Wally was looking forward to getting to hang out with them at Donna’s place after his date with Kelsy. They were already finishing up lunch and Wally had just given his card to pay the bill. 

“Wally-babe~” Wally fought down a twitch. “You sure you don't want me to come with you to see your friends? It sounds like fun!”

Wally sighed. “No Kel, I told you, we just want it to be the five of us in our friend group. No significant others. We just want to hang out as friends. You can come to the big meetup next week.”

Kelsy pouted, as Wally expected she would. It nearly made Wally roll his eyes.

Then she sighed and got to her feet. “Fiiiine. It gives me more time to prep anyway. I gotta at least try to keep up with Donna and Kori.”

This nearly made Wally laugh. No matter what Kelsy did to prep, she couldn’t hold a candle to Kori or Donna. 

Kelsy starts to pack up her things, picking up her purse and goes over to kiss his cheek. “I’m gonna go out with the girls, then. I’ll see you later, babe~”

Wally nods and murmurs a goodbye, taking his hoodie and shrugging it onto his shoulders. Kelsy’s nose wrinkled in disgust at the old thing. 

“...Why do you keep wearing that? It’s old and stained and you have that nice one I got you.”

Wally just shrugged. “This one’s comfy.”

She rolls her eyes but says nothing else. They’ve had this talk before, and she loses every time. She waves him goodbye and head’s off without another word, leaving Wally to walk to Donna’s house in peaceful silence.

He pulls out his phone, puts in his earbuds, and turns on his music for the walk, letting himself get lost in the lyrics. 

_ You'd probably think I was psychotic (if you knew) _

_ What I still got in my closet (sad but true) _

_ Slip it on over my shoulders _

_ Something I'll never get over _

_ It makes me feel a little bit closer to you _

_ I can't keep your love _

_ I can't keep your kiss _

_ Gave you everything and all I got was this _

_ I'm still rocking your hoodie… _

* * *

Wally gets to Donna’s house about an hour later, pushing the door open to laughter. Wally smiled. “Hey, Guys! I’m here.”

Things got quiet and then Donna and Kori came around the corner into the entryway.

“Wally!” The girls cheered and ran up to hug him. He laughed and hugged them back. “Hey, ladies. Sorry I’m late, I got hung up.”

“Oh it’s fine, but you’re not going to believe who’s here!”

Wally looked at them, confused, but yelped when they pulled him forward and dragged him into the living room where the guys of their group are hanging out. Wally smiled seeing Roy and Garth there, laughing, but he froze when he saw the third person in the room. The young, dark-haired man in a clean collared shirt.

Wally noticed he had the most familiar pair of blue eyes, which were now locked on him.

As they stared at each other, years of memories come flooding back to Wally in a tidal wave and the name fell from his lips in a hushed whisper.

“...Dick?”

* * *

Wally and Dick were sitting on opposite sides of the room while the group was watching the movie, neither looking at each other, awkwardly trying not to interact. Wally was nervously messing with the zipper of his hoodie, not sure what to do with himself.

Apparently, from what Wally overheard from the others, Dick and his family were back in town. Likely for good as most of them were now adults and can live out here alone. Bruce as well no longer needed to oversee the new branches. 

Good, great. Tim’s been having a blast catching up with Conner, Bart, and Cassie. Jason’s been paling around with Kori, Roy and some of his old friends, Damian was asserting his dominance over the meager mortals again. 

All of this is wonderful, Wally couldn't be happier for them.

But now he was stuck in a room with his ex who he had not seen or talked to in  _ six years _ . He had no clue what he was going to do. What could he do? They didn’t exactly end on the best terms!

Wally’s rollercoaster of panic came to a screeching halt when Donna tried to talk to him, and he was brought back to his calm, cool exterior. 

“Sorry, Donna, what?”

Donna and Kori giggled. “We were asking you what took you so long to get here, silly.”

“Oh, uh, yeah, sorry. I was caught up with Kelsy.”

“Who’s Kelsy?” Dick suddenly asked. Wally gulped, but before he could answer, Roy jeered. “Wally’s girlfriend of the month.”

Garth elbowed Roy in the arm and Donna slapped his thigh. “Leave Wally alone, Roy. They've been together for almost a year now.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that this is his eighth girlfriend in six years.”

Wally feels like he wants to be sick when a look of hurt crosses Dick’s features. Wally curls up on the couch. He and Dick don’t interact for the rest of the night.

* * *

Wally couldn’t focus, not even for a moment, after that night. Dick was back. His ex-boyfriend was back in his life, and here to stay. He had no idea what to do. He couldn’t talk to him, not after so long. 

Wally stared at his computer screen, where he was supposed to be working on a spreadsheet, his guts trying to digest themselves. Dick must hate him. After everything that happened.

That entire three month period of their breakup played over and over in his head and he cringed at every immature and childish thing he pulled. How he just ghosted Dick, who he’d loved and who was the best relationship and friendship he’d ever had.

Wally’s heart sunk, loneliness sinking over him. The string of relationships he’d had after Dick, ones he was in purely just so his parents would leave him alone, were weighing on him. God, Dick must think he’s garbage. He should have been more honest about things back then.

...maybe things might have turned out a little differently.

Wally shook that thought from his head. It’s been six years. Dick, at the very least, has moved on, if not just straight up hated him. You don’t just end a relationship like that and ignore someone for six years and have things be all hunky-dory. 

The redhead groans, frustrated, pushing the laptop away. He knows he wasn’t going to get any work done. 

What does he do? The hangout with his-  _ their _ , friends was so awkward and Dick was going to be around more often. Things couldn’t continue like this forever.

Wally looked over at his phone and decided to call Kori, and ask for Dick’s number...as he had long since deleted it. God, nothing about this felt okay. Wally was sick to his stomach from nerves. The weight of the decisions he made years ago was weighing on him. Maybe he and Dick could talk and…

Wally’s phone was suddenly ringing. It was an unknown number. Wally stared at the screen, confused. Who could this be?

Wally hesitantly tapped the answer button.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Wally...It’s Dick.”

Wally pauses, heart-pounding, at a loss for words, his brain scrambling to say something. Eventually, his mouth settled on. “Dick...Hey.”

They were silent for a minute. Wally swallowed. Where do they go from here? Did he ask him how he’s been or… 

“So...how have you been, Walls?” Dick’s voice came quietly through the phone.

Wally ignores the longing that came with that old nickname. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been called that…

“I’ve been okay, how bout you?” 

“Me too- I mean - I’ve been okay too.”

Another pause. Wally could feel himself start to gnaw on the inside of their cheek. “It’s been a while…”

“Yeah…”

More silence. This is going to kill him. “Dick listen-”

“Wally, I-” 

They both stopped, trying to let the other one finish. When neither started, they both tried to talk again.

They stopped again.

Then they started nervous giggling, then real giggling, which grew into full-blown laughter. Wally was flooded with relief and a sense of ease he’d hadn’t felt in years. 

Wally laid back into the couch, holding the phone to his ear. “...I’m glad to hear you’ve been doing okay Dick, I mean it...I know we didn’t end things on the best note.”

“...don’t worry about it. It’s been six years. I just…”Dick paused, like he was trying to find the right words. “...Look, my family and I are moving back here, likely for good. We’re all trying to reconnect and everything. I … I just don’t want things to be weird between us. We were friends for a long time before everything and both of us are close to the others. I just want us all to hang out like we used to.”

Wally felt something inside him soften. “Dick, you don’t have to worry about that, okay? It’ll...definitely take a little to get used to, but we can get along. You, Kori, Garth, Roy, Donna, and I were tight for a long time. We helped each other through a lot. I’m not gonna deprive you of that. As for us specifically...we’ll figure it out, somehow.”

“...Okay.” Wally could have sworn Dick sounded disappointed, and it made his heart clench. Before he could say anything else however, he had a second call coming in, the caller i.d. telling him it was Kelsy. 

Wally sighs, “Dick, I’m sorry, I gotta go. Kelsy is calling me.” 

Dick didn’t respond right away, the tone on his end growing a little cold. “Yeah, sure. I’ll see you later.”

“Later. Oh, wait! Are you going to the bar with the rest of us tomorrow night?”

“Uh, yeah. I was planning on it, why?” 

“Nothing, I just...I see you then, okay! We can talk and hang out if you want…”

“...I’d like that. I’ll see you then.”

“Okay. Bye, Dick.”

“Bye, Walls” 

Wally ignored how his heart fluttered when Dick used his old nickname again and hung up. He leaned forward, staring at his phone, with his girlfriend's number blaring on the screen. 

Wally didn’t want to answer. Not while his heart was pounding in his chest and his cheeks were flushing. He hated himself for how nothing seemed more unappealing at this moment than answering a call from his girlfriend. He felt even worse for wishing he could just cancel the call and call Dick back. 

However, eventually, he worked up the nerve to pick up the call, knowing that if he didn’t she’d only call back. 

“Hey, Kells.”

“ _ Baaabe _ , why didn’t you tell me you and your friends were going out for drinks with your friends tomorrow night? I could have gotten the night off and gone with you.”

Wally withheld a groan. “It was a last-minute plan, Kels. We just kinda threw it together. I doubt you could have gotten time off on such short notice. Besides, it’s sorta a celebratory thing. An old friend moved back to town, and we’re throwing a little party for him.” 

“Oh, who was it?”

“An old college friend. His name is Dick.”

“Dick.  _ Wait _ , do you mean Richard Grayson, Bruce Wayne’s adopted son?”

“...Yes.” 

“You were friends with  _ Richie Grayson _ . Wally, why didn’t you tell me?”

Wally swallowed the lump in his throat, dread, and guilt settling in his stomach. Oh, they were more than just friends. More than just best friends. 

“It...never came up. He moved away six years ago. I hadn’t had any contact with him till now.”

Kelsy sighed on the other end of the phone. “Well, yeah, I suppose that makes sense. But still, I want to meet him. I’ll see if I can leave work early and try to catch up with you guys later in the night, okay?”

“Wha- Kelsy, that’s not necessary.” Oh for the love of God, he was not ready for Kelsy to meet Dick. He wasn’t even ready to meet Dick alone, even though he wanted to. 

“Yes, it is! I want to make a good impression on all your friends, but especially someone like Mr. Grayson. That man’s got connections, babe.”

Wally felt his teeth start to grind. “I don’t think he’d appreciate-” 

“Oh, shit. Wally, I have to go. Boss is calling me. I’ll see you tomorrow night! Bye, babe!”

Then the call went dead. Wally groaned in frustration and left his phone on the coffee table. 

He curled up on the couch, looking out the window in a daze. Suddenly a night of drinks and celebration for the return of a long time friend filled him with apprehension, hope, and dread all at once. 

Wally just couldn’t shake the sinking feeling that nothing could prepare him for what was to come from tomorrow night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, thanks for reading the second chapter of Still Rocking Your Hoodie! For those of you who were expecting the final chapter of Whose Loves Are Dearer, as per the usual schedule, I am really sorry. There was a snag in the editing process. Rest assured, the chapter is complete in its entirety, editing is just taking longer than usual. Instead of posting the final chapter today, I'm switching update dates around, and Whose Loves Are Dearer's final chapter will be uploaded by Monday at the latest. Have a great day/night!


	3. It Makes Me Think About You So I Wear It When I Sleep

Wally was a nervous mess when he walked into the bar. Bad enough he was late, he couldn’t decide what to wear, but he couldn’t bring himself to match the jubilant mood of the bar.

His friends were already there, laughing, drinking, and a couple were dancing. He was silently grateful that this was supposed to be a semi-casual affair, as he had accidentally grabbed his hoodie out of habit and he knew, while it was comfortable, it looked a little ratty. 

In addition to his friends, Dick’s brothers and their friend groups were there as well, breaking off around the bar to hang out and talk. They must have been invited too.

Wally made his way to the booth where his friends were seated, greeting them. They all turned to him and smiled, greeting him in return enthusiastically. They all scooted over and let him sit with them while continuing with their conversation, which was asking Dick about what he’d been up to in the last few years. 

Wally listened idly, not really participating but happy to listen to Dick’s adventures while he was gone. 

However, he noticed Dick glancing at him, curiously, inspecting something on his person, before going back to talking to them. Wally couldn’t pin what Dick was looking for, but given that nothing seemed amiss, he let it go and tried to enjoy his night before his girlfriend arrived.

He ended up socializing for a few hours, feeling more relaxed after having a beer or two. He had just gotten up to order another drink for himself at the bar when Dick came up to him. Wally gave him a nod in greeting, but he could feel his guts churning as Dick sat at the bar right next to him. 

“Having fun at your welcome back party, Dick?” Wally says with a small smile, taking a sip of his drink. 

“I am. Thanks for throwing it together for me,” Dick paused. “And thanks for coming. I know this has to be awkward, but I’m glad you’re here.”

Wally blushed a little and he tugged at the collar of his hoodie. “It’s not a big deal, Dick. I’m glad you’re having a good time. It's good to have you back. I mean it. The group honestly hasn’t been the same since you left.”

A small smile came to Dick’s face, “...Thank’s, Walls.” Then his eyes dropped down, looking at something.

Wally quirked an eyebrow. “What?”

Dick looked away. “Nothing, it’s just...that hoodie. Do you know where you got it?”

Wally pinched the fabric, pulling it out to inspect it. “Not really. I’ve had it for a while now.” Wally tried to think, retracing back to when he first started wearing it. Then he remembered and his mind froze. 

...this was Dick’s jacket. The one that he used to wear before he left. The one that Wally kept and started wearing as a likely unhealthy coping mechanism for his breakup. 

_ Fuck. _

“Uh, I-um. I just found it and started wearing it. I have been for a while. Not sure where I got it.”

“Huh…” Dick hummed, taking a drink, but seemingly let it go. “So, how have you been. I didn’t get to hear much about what you’ve been up to the last few years. You still doing track?”

“No...not competitively anymore at least. I sometimes do a marathon and I still run to keep fit.”

Dick frowned. “Really? You loved track though.”

“I know, but work and life caught up with me. I just … didn’t have time for it anymore.” Wally sighed resting his chin on his palm. “Between work, my family, you guys, and...well..my girlfriends, it just ended up phasing out.” 

Wally didn’t notice Dick tense up a little, but Wally continued, “But either way, I work as an electrical engineer now. I’m an assistant manager at the shop I work at. It’s actually pretty fun. I get to tinker all the time.”

“...You don’t make things explode do you?”

“Only on my good days,” Wally said with a grin.

Dick laughed, hunching over the bar a bit. “You never change, Wally.”

“Neither do you much. You did a lot of awesome work for Bruce. He must be proud.”

“He is...but it turned out it wasn’t what I wanted to do forever. I joined the police academy the last couple years I was gone.” 

Wally’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Really? I never knew you wanted to be a cop.”

“Well, for a long time, I didn’t know what I wanted to do. I went along with Bruce’s plan because I couldn’t think of anything else. But eventually….it just kinda clicked into place and I started training. As soon as my transfer goes through, I’ll be joining the force in town.”

“Dude, that’s awesome, congrats.” Wally grinned, giving Dick an impromptu toast with his drink.

“Thanks, I’m really glad I managed to figure myself out. Soon I’ll be getting my own apartment and I’ll have my new job. It feels like I’m stepping out on my own and getting my life together.”

“...I’m proud of you Dick. I mean it. You really got out there and made your own identity.”

Dick looked at Wally, meeting his gaze. His eyes softened and his smile grew. “...Thanks, Wally. That means a lot.”

Wally playfully nudged his shoulder, the easy atmosphere, and probably the booze, loosening him up and chasing the awkward feeling away. 

“No problem, Dick. I told you, we’re cool.” Wally took another sip of his drink. “So, work and stuff aside, have you been seeing anyone? Any new girlfriends or boyfriends?”

Dick shrugged, cradling his drink between his palms. “Eh, I tried dating a couple times. It … never really worked out. For a few reasons, but honestly, my heart just wasn’t in it.” 

“Really?”

“...yeah. I just couldn’t do it.” Dick looked back to the redhead. “...it wasn’t just because of...what happened between us. Don’t blame yourself. I had a lot of issues after I left that I had to deal with.” Dick gave Wally a small, rueful smile. “...Evidently, you were right that night. I had a lot of issues that made other relationships...hard.” 

Wally’s face fell and a sense of guilt and remorse. That night...Wally hadn’t thought about in years. It took him forever to pull himself together, he had eventually ended up pushing it out of his mind.

...but thinking back, all the things he said... 

“Dick, I didn’t mean-”

“Yes, yes you did and you were right. I’m...I’m…”

Dick seemed to stop, trying to find the right words. Wally’s eyes softened and he put a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “Dick-”

“Wally! Babe, I’m here!”

Wally very audibly groaned, hearing his girlfriend's voice break through the crowd when he  _ just wanted to finish talking _ .  **_God, he’s not ready for this!_ **

Wally barely had time to brace himself before he was tackled by a hug, causing him to lurch into the bar. 

“Ow! Kelsy!”

Dick’s hand unconsciously clenched around his drink, knuckles going white. 

“Sorry, sorry!” She giggled and kissed his cheek. “I managed to shave off a half an hour from work. I’m glad I caught up to you guys.”

Wally didn’t even have the time to respond when Kelsy locked eyes with Dick. “Oh my gosh, it’s really you. You’re Richard Grayson. It’s so wonderful to meet you in person!” She held out a hand for Dick to shake.

Dick gave her a tight smile and shook her hand. “You must be Kelsy. It’s nice to meet you too.”It sounded like he said while someone was breaking his fingers. 

Kelsy however, didn’t notice, eagerly chatting Dick up, “Sooo, I hear you and my boyfriend go way back? What sort of trouble did you boys get into back in the day?”

Dick raised an eyebrow before smiling and shooting Wally a wink. “Only the best kind, right Walls?”

Wally gave a nervous chuckle and a fake smile, hiding the nerves building up in his stomach. “Y-Yeah, lots of trouble. Pranking the teachers...tipping cows, that stuff.”

Kelsy laughed and playfully slapped Wally’s shoulder, while Dick’s smile fell and he just looked confused. “Oh, please, Wally, I’ve met your parents. From what they’ve said you couldn’t so much as hurt a fly.”

Dick perked up at that. “You’ve met his parents?”

“Oh, yeah! We’re close. We get together almost every week for brunch. Though it's a pain to pull this one from work.” Kelsy reached up and pinched Wally’s cheek, making the redhead lean away and rub his cheek, annoyed.

“Kels, seriously, don’t do that.”

“Aww, I can't help it, you’ve got such cute, pinchable cheeks.”

Dick suddenly gets up. “I think I should go.”

“Aww, no. We were just catching up.” Kelsy whined. 

Dick gave her another fixed smile. “Maybe we should catch up another time. I think Kori needed me for something. Besides, I should leave the  _ happy couple _ alone.” The way Dick said ‘happy couple’ put Wally on edge.

“Well okay. See you around!” Kelsy happily waved him off, but Wally was left reeling by Dick’s sudden departure. He watched, slack-jawed, as Dick walked away, unable to get a word out, left to the mercy of his girlfriend's attempts to get his attention. 

Wally numbly listened to his girlfriend as she told him about what she did at work, but Wally honestly could care less. He was stuck between fighting with himself to not follow Dick and trying to figure out what made him get up and leave so suddenly, especially after they had been having a good talk before his girlfriend’s arrival. 

In the end, the good mood of the get-together soured for him and Wally ended up going home feeling worse than he had on the way there. 

Guilt and confusion flooded Wally’s mind as he went to sleep that night, curled up in his covers, and in his hoodie that he's gotten used to sleeping in. His brain trying to formulate what went wrong, especially after things were going so well. Eventually, he fell dozed off mind swimming with thoughts . .. as well as all too familiar images of Dick.


	4. Still Rocking Your Hoodie Baby, Even Though It hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Homophobia and Homophobic Language

Wally was in a fog the next couple days, not looking forward to his friend’s big get together that weekend. He and Dick hadn’t talked since that night at the bar, and Wally was starting to get worried that he did something. In addition to this, Kelsy was planning on coming with him and she wouldn’t stop talking about it. Wally was beginning to find her grating, as she was becoming  _ more  _ instant about integrating with his friend group, especially now that Dick was around. 

Even worse, She wanted to know  _ everything _ about his and Dick’s ‘friendship’. 

That couldn’t happen. Everything would fall apart the instant she ever found out how deep his and Dick’s...relationship went. 

As Wally was driving them to Donna’s place, he knew he was going to have to break things off soon if he wanted to keep that private. 

This was getting too close for comfort…

“Did you seriously bring that old ratty hoodie again?” Kelsy’s whining cut through Wally’s thoughts. 

“Can’t help it, Kel. It’s comfortable.” Wally replies shortly as he turns onto Donna’s street. 

“It’s gross. I swear I’m going to throw it away one of these days.” She huffed.

Wally’s nose scrunches up and he frowns. “You’re not throwing out my things Kelsy. Knock it off.”

His girlfriend glared at him and they were silent the rest of the way to Donna’s house.

* * *

Wally and Kelsy split pretty much the instant they arrived at the party, Kelsy going over to where some of the girls were hanging out and Wally going over to the bar where Roy, Garth, and Donna were mixing drinks. It was easy to see that Wally was in a sour mood, but thankfully his friends didn’t press too much, and Donna, ever the sweetheart, offered him his favorite mixed drink.

Did he say how much he loved his friends?

Wally stayed at the bar with them to talk and relax, loosening up as the liquor started to flow a little. He and Roy had been laughing over some dumb joke the other redhead said, when Dick and his brothers and sister, plus Barbara and a blonde-haired girl, came into the house and said hello to everyone.

Jason went right over to Kori to hug her, then came right over to plop next to Roy. They fist bump and watch as the rest of the family meander throughout the house. Wally shot Jason a greeting which was kindly returned and then he joins them in their conversation, Jason shooting Wally’s hoodie curious looks. 

Wally tried to ignore it and mentally kicked himself for grabbing it on instinct again.

They ended up talking for a while before Jason excused himself walking back over to Dick. Wally paid it no mind, but after a while, he noticed Jason and Dick whispering, looking at something on Dick’s phone.

Wally thought it was off, but when Dick looked up and his eyes met Wally’s they looked...confused and sad. 

Wally quickly looked away and focused on his drink and Donna and Roy’s conversation. His heart pounded in his chest, the nerves were back. 

Wally didn’t know what to do. He still wasn’t sure what made Dick up and leave that night at the bar. Even more, he didn’t know why he felt so upset that they didn’t get to finish talking, or that they didn’t get to talk more after. It was just starting to feel like old times…

“Wally? Hey, Wally, you okay?” Wally looked up to see Donna looking over at him. 

“Yeah...yeah, I’m...fine.”

Donna slid over and leaned over the bar to face him. “Are you sure? You’ve been acting off since you got here?”

Wally sighs, “...Kelsy and I had a little bit of a spat in the car on the way over here. I guess it just put me in a mood.”

“Okay, fair enough. Kelsy does that to everyone.” Donna joked. 

Wally gave her a look, and she nervously chuckled, “Sorry, bad timing.” She leaned toward him again. “...but are you sure that’s all that’s bothering you? I’ve watched you and Dick making eyes at each other for the last ten minutes.”

Wally flounders, his cheeks turning red. “I!- We were not  _ making eyes _ at each other!”

Donna only cocks an eyebrow at him. The redhead wilts. “...okay, we were  _ looking _ at each other, but that’s not the same thing as making eyes.”

“Whatever you say.” Donna smiles and shakes her head. “Is there something you want to talk about? You’ve been awkward around Dick on and off ever since he came back. I know you both have history but…” She trailed off, giving Wally a sympathetic look.

Wally buries his face in his hands. “I  _ know _ . I’m glad he’s back, I swear. But it’s just … hard and I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

“...have you tried asking to talk to him in private. You and he seemed to actually be talking at the bar when you went to get drinks alone. Maybe ask him if you can go somewhere quiet to talk?”   
  


Wally looked at the bar, his guts churning with anxiety. He wanted to...but…

“Wally?” 

“I’m scared, Donna. I haven’t thought about the breakup in years and Kelsy is here…”

“Who  _ cares _ if Kelsy is here?” Wally jumps at Donna’s sudden change in tone, and the sight of her sternly glaring at him. Wally sinks down in his chair in shame. 

Donna looks at him for a moment longer, before sighing, “Wally, I want to level with you. I’ve kept quiet for awhile, because I trust you as a friend to handle yourself, but I want you to be honest with yourself. Because I can tell Kelsy doesn’t make you happy, and Dick, for however interacting with him makes you nervous, and even given the short time he’s been here, seems to make you happier than I’ve seen you in a while. You’re awkward around him, don’t get me wrong, but you smile, you laugh with him and once you get past the nerves, being around Dick seems to put you at ease. Meanwhile, every time  _ she’s _ around you just shut down.” Donna gestures disdainfully in Kelsy’s direction. 

Wally follows her gaze to Kelsy who was talking loudly with a few of the girls, all of whom looked bored or seemed to be listening out of politeness. Wally’s expression fell, looking defeated.

Donna put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. “...Wally, I’m not telling you how to feel or what to do. But you are my friend and I do want you to be happy. If at least clearing the air with Dick will do that, don’t you owe it to yourself to at least try?”

Wally let that sink in for a moment then he looked back over to Dick. The darker haired man was sitting quietly, seemingly pensive while he pretended to listen to a conversation happening nearby. His face held no glee and his eyes were stormy. 

Wally gulped but when he looked back over to Donna, he nodded. “I’ll...try.”

The woman gave him a smile. “That’s all I ask. There’s a room down the hall you can use if you wish to talk privately.”

“Thanks, Donna.” Wally finished his drink and got up, heading over to Dick.

He came up behind the other man, and after he took a second to make up his mind, he tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey, Dick...can we talk?”

Dick looked up at him and stared, seeming to consider it, before he got up. “Yeah, sure.”

Wally leads him to the backroom, closing the door behind him. 

“So what did you want to talk about?”

“Just...wanted to see how you’re doing since you got back. How’s your transfer going and what not?”

“It’s going...fine.” Dick eyed him suspiciously. 

Wally swallowed, hadn’t they already been here. They seemed to be reconnecting so well before. “That’s awesome. I’m glad you’re settling in.”

“Thanks…Is that all you wanted?” Dick said, arms crossed, looking skeptical. It filled Wally with shame. 

“No...No, that’s...that’s not it. Dick..are we...you know...okay?”

Dick raises an eyebrow. “I suppose we’re fine...surprised you care though.” 

“What do you mean?”

Dick’s nose wrinkled. “Nothing. Nice talk, Wally.”

Wally had a brief moment of panic and he grabbed Dick’s arm. “Wha- Wait, Dick, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, Wally. Let go.”

“Not till you tell me why you’re upset!”

“Why do you care?!” Dick snapped, glaring at him. Wally let's go out of shock.

At a loss for words, Wally flounders, struggling to find the words before settling on, “I...I thought we were trying to be...working things out…”

“Is there even anything to work out? You seemed to turn out fine.” Dick sneered, venom dripping off every word. “Good job, good friends, your own apartment, even a girlfriend who you  _ proudly _ show off to your parents.”

Wally only stares, flabbergasted. Did...was he… “...Are you  _ still _ mad about that?”

“Am I mad that the boyfriend I had for  _ four years _ , and was my best friend for almost a  _ decade _ before that, hid me away like I was something to be ashamed of? Meanwhile, the girlfriend that you’ve had for  _ less than a year _ is already having brunch with your folks?  _ Gee, _ I wonder?!”

Wally swallowed, guilt building up. “...Dick...I didn’t-”

“And not the  _ only _ girlfriend you’ve had apparently!” Dick’s voice grew louder, working himself up and letting  _ all _ of it come out. “No, you’ve apparently had a string of girlfriends after I left. What, once you had me out of the way you realized how much you wanted that white picket fence, two dogs, and 2.5 kids’ life? Got your little bisexual curiosity out of your system with your best friend who was pining after you and then just ... moved on?”

Wally gaped and protested, “No! Dick, that’s not what-”

“Then what was it, Wally? Because right now, I’m thinking that the best relationship I’ve ever had was based on my ex satisfying his sexuality crisis.” Dick dragged his hands down his face, growling. “And then you start wearing my old hoodie  _ every _ time I see you, I can’t tell if what we had meant anything to you or not?”

Wally choked, flushing down to his collar bones and heart pounding. Dick noticed, he noticed the...he remembered about this hoodie after six years?

Wally awkwardly shifts, messing with the zipper of his hoodie out of nerves and shame. He takes a shaky breath and asks, “You really think that I would do that to you, Dick? After everything?”

“ _ Would you? _ I’m going to be real with you Wally, I don’t know you anymore, and I’m not sure I ever did.”

Wally choked, feeling like he’d been gutted and looked at Dick, shocked. “Dick...I know I wasn’t perfect, but do  _ not _ accuse me of doing something so … so …  _ despicable _ . How could you think I could do that to you after everything we had together? Do you really think I’m  _ that _ monstrous?”

Dick stared at Wally for a moment, seemingly at war with himself. Then he solemnly grimaced and stalked out the door, leaving Wally alone and devastated. The redhead rubbed his wet eyes and followed Dick out, feeling even worse than he had when he came. Wally just sighed and decided to just gather Kelsy and go home, not thinking he could stick out the rest of the night anymore.

He did not get that far. 

As he and Dick came back into the living room, they both heard Kelsy’s conversation with Kori and Barbara.

She giggled, “No, Wally and I haven’t gotten around to sleeping together, but that’s honestly perfectly fine. I like the idea of saving yourself until marriage.”

Wally visibly cringed, dragging a hand down his face. He sighed and was about to grab Kelsy and leave, likely to go home and gorge himself to forget this night ever happened. 

Then Dick spoke, his tone irritated and venomous. “Good luck with that ‘saving yourself’ bullshit with this jackass, Kels. I don’t know about before, but I can guarantee that his cherry was pretty thoroughly popped by the time he was done with me.”

The whole world slowed down to a stuttering halt and Wally felt his heart fall into his stomach. The color drained from his face and he looked at Kelsy, his body near trembling. Kelsy looks completely dumbfounded and confused, but upon seeing Wally’s expression, it turns to anger and...disgust. “Oh my god...you’re a  _ fag _ ?!”

Wally felt sick and Dick’s expression instantly went from anger to visible confusion and regret. All while everyone else bristled at Kelsy’s word choice.

“K-Kelsy, it’s not-”

“Oh my  _ god _ , you are! You’re a faggot! You-You-!” Kelsy noticed the looks she was getting from everyone and got up in a disgusted huff, storming to the door. 

“Kelsy,  _ Kelsy wait- _ !” Wally rushed to the door, trying to stop her.

Kelsy whirled around, slapping Wally across the face and sending Wally to the floor. 

“Wally!” Donna jumped up and rushed to Wally’s side, Dick right behind her, frantically looking him over to see if he was okay.

Kelsy looked down at the trembling redhead, sneering at him in disgust. “...Suddenly everything makes sense. I know you weren’t the most affectionate boyfriend but I thought that was just because you were like your dad. But now…”

She cringes and storms out the door, disappearing into the night. 

Wally stares at the open door, numb. His fear rattled his mind making him unable to register anything other than the looming shadow and the horseman of his demise in the form of his, now certainly ex, girlfriend. 

At least, until Dick’s voice broke through. “Wally...holy hell, I am so fucking sorry, I didn’t know-”

Wally saw red and suddenly he was standing while Dick was on the floor, clutching his cheek. Wally screams, “Do you have any  _ idea _ what you’ve done?! She’s going to tell my parents! She’s going to tell them everything and … And…” 

Wally gulps and gasps for air, his mind going wild as the life he knew was going to fall apart. Wally grinds his teeth, glaring at him through tears that started to pour. Wally couldn’t breathe, not properly, and definitely not between his shouting that shook the foundations of Donna’s house. “DO YOU SEE WHY NOT EVERYONE CAN COME OUT OF THE CLOSET YOU PRIVILEGED LITTLE SHIT! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO FUCKING DISOWN ME!!”

Dick can’t help but stare, face pale as a sheet and guilt riddled, and take it. His mouth is hanging open in horror as Wally tears into him. Their friends, mainly Roy, were trying to get between them to make sure Wally didn’t hit Dick again, the other redhead full-on holding Wally back.

Eventually, Wally relaxed in Roy’s grip. “Roy...Let me go. I’m going home.”

The taller redhead let him go and Wally started to slump out the door till he noticed the old, tattered, stained hoodie he was wearing. The anger was back and he ripped the jacket off and shook it in Dick’s face. "What do you think I kept this all these years you dense fucker?! Do you really think all this shit meant nothing to me?! I practically  _ died _ the day you left! I couldn’t get out of bed! I couldn’t stay sober for more than an hour! I haven’t been the  _ same _ since we broke up! If you really think that bullshit meant nothing to me, then you are very wrong and very  _ very _ stupid, you prick!!”

Wally’s form trembled in anger and he finally threw the jacket at Dick. “Here! ‘Bout time I gave  _ this _ back, since I  _ clearly _ won’t be needing it anymore!!”

Wally stormed out without another word, to anyone, shivering in the cold night air. He blurrily makes his way to his apartment, hoping to get back and prepare for the sleeping giant that would most likely be upon him come morning. 


	5. If You Want It Back, I'm Here Waiting

Wally laid curled up on Roy’s couch, looking like he hadn’t showered in days...likely because he hadn’t. He hadn’t bathed, hadn’t slept much, eaten even less. His hair was a dirty, knotted mess, he had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was greasy and pale.

All things considered, he was doing better than he thought he would be, especially for having his life completely uprooted. 

Which is essentially what happened after Kelsy went and told his parents that he and Dick were a thing six years ago. His parents had their suspicions, but when Dick moved away and Wally started dating girls they thought they were wrong. Hearing it confirmed, from Dick’s mouth, via Kelsy, however...

They disowned him. His father full-on threw him out of the house when he went over to try and explain. The older man’s face was near purple with rage. Spittle and venom flying from his lips as he cussed him out. His mother only stood by looking devastated and disappointed.

But it didn’t just end there, oh no. His parents were, evidently, very interconnected with several aspects of his life. After 6 years, he’d forgotten how his landlord was a friend of theirs and was hit with an eviction, given thirty days to pack up and move out. 

Thankfully it only took one breakdown and a sobbing phone call to his friends to have them come over and help him pack up, the endeavor only taking a couple of days with all their help. He put everything into storage but his clothes and some essentials and had been crashing with Roy ever since.

Honestly, after everything, he was just grateful that his job was earned by his merit, and his boss would sooner fight an alligator than fire him, so at least he could get another apartment. 

...as soon as he could pull himself out of the hungover, devastated state he currently found himself in. 

Wally forgave Roy for every little thing he had ever done in repayment for being so patient with his emotionally crippled and depressed ass. Wally knew he likely reeked from lack of bathing and booze and he loved the other man for never saying anything other than patting his shoulder, saying “I’ll be okay, Walls. Take all the time you need.” and occasionally covering him with a blanket when he passed out drunk on the couch. 

His friends were saints, every single one of them. They had each been each checking in on him individually and viciously keeping any enemies away from him. 

Not a peep from Dick though…

...Wally was grateful for that cause he had no idea what he would do if he saw Dick’s face. He wasn’t angry, as far as he could tell. He was hurt, certainly, but they're just … wasn’t any raw anger. He was probably too tired to be angry...or not, he didn’t know anymore.

In the end, Wally didn’t ask about him and his friends didn’t mention him, though he had an inkling they were still keeping in touch. Wally had no opinions on this at the end of the day.

As for now, he just focused on watching television, curled up on the couch with a bowl of cereal. Roy was in his room working. He was content to stay there till the end of the day when there was a knock at the door. Wally quirked an eyebrow. “Roy? You expecting anyone?”

“No, I don’t think so?”

Wally begrudgingly got up going to the door. “Hello?”

“Wally? Are okay?”

“...Barry?” Wally opened the door to see his uncle, looking a little worried. That worry melted into concern and pity. 

“...Wally…” Barry stepped into the apartment and pulled the young man into a tight hug. Wally hugged him back, burying his face in his uncle’s shoulder.

“...Hey, Uncle Barry.”

“Hey kiddo...I know I probably know the answer to this, but are you okay? Are you holding up okay? I tried looking for you but after...everything, you kinda just vanished. I couldn’t get ahold of you.”

“Yeah...sorry. My parents and Kelsy have been blowing up my phone with...a lot of crap. I eventually just turned it off.”

“Oh, Wally, I’m so sorry.”

They made their way to the couch, both men taking a seat. The blond man taking in Wally’s state and the state of his living conditions. “...Are you doing okay, Wally? I heard you were evicted. I know you’re staying with Roy now, but do you need any help? You can stay with Iris, Bart, and I if you need to.”

Wally gives a tired but genuine smile at that. He guesses he could always count on his Uncle to be looking out for him. “No...it’s okay. I can get a new place. I’m just crashing with Roy till I can find one.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure...thank you though. For coming here and...and for offering. I’m...I’m glad I didn’t lose all my family.” 

Barry’s face falls a bit. Then he puts his hand on Wally’s shoulder. “Wally, listen to me. You aren’t going to lose us, especially not for …  _ this _ . You have every right to love whoever you want. We, Iris, Bart, and I, we would never disown you for that.”

“..My parents did it easily enough.”

“And they’re bigots for doing do. You should see how Iris tore into your father. I was scared of her.”

Wally can’t help but laugh a bit at that. “Really? She stood up to Dad for me?”

“Of course she did, Wally. She loves you like you’re her own son. We both do.”

That made Wally stop and think. The way Barry smiled at him, the way he didn’t shove him away and accepted how he lived, not a hint of disgust or judgment, just compassion,

and concern. It sobered Wally up a little. 

He curls up on the couch, melancholy. Barry lets him for a while, before asking, “Wally...can I ask why you decided to sit on this for 6 years...likely longer based on how long you were dating Dick?”

"I was just...scared."

"Scared enough to hide a relationship? One that you seemed really happy in?"

"What made you think I was happy?"

"The fact that you didn't seem as tired or irritated like you have been the last few years."

...ouch. Brutally honest. 

"...Wally, I know you didn’t want to tell anyone about you or Dick, I understand you were scared, but I want you to know, that from here on out, your Aunt, cousin, and I will have your back,  _ whoever you decide to date. _ We just want you to be happy.”

We just want you to be happy...a far cry from ‘Get married to a nice woman and become a real man.’

Wally sighed and curled up. “...I was never going to be able to have both, was I?”

“What do you mean, Wally?”

“I was never going to be able to have my parents approval and a life of my own, one that made me happy.”

Barry was quiet, but his silence and his expression told Wally what he needed to know. 

“Yeah, I should have figured as much. Dad was always a bit...traditional.” Wally looks up, staring at the ceiling, as if trying to find answers to the universe in the tiles.. “...I can’t believe I wasted six years trying to make them happy. Six years, eight girls, all of whom I knew I’d never fall in love with. I stopped doing track so I had the time to keep them happy and still work…”

Wally dragged his hands down his face. “...Dick was mad, you know. That we wouldn’t go visit mom ‘n dad. It’s probably part of why we broke up. I kept that part of my life hidden away from my parents cause I didn’t want to make them mad.”

“...I suppose he would be, a little bit, especially if he loved you. Especially if he didn’t know why you were keeping him away.”

Wally’s lips form a tight line. Guess Dick wasn’t the only one who needed to reflect. At least he had the balls to actually do it.

“...I’m surprised you want to bring up Dick now, though. I thought...well, given the situation you wouldn’t want to talk about him. Figured you’d be pissed at him.”

Wally laughed bitterly. “I should be mad at him, right? Like, I should be downright irate.”

“Are you not?”

“...No. I...I feel like I should be, but I’m just not. I kinda...kinda get the feeling that all of this has been a long time coming. It was either this or...I end up getting stuck in a life I’ve never wanted. Maybe this wasn’t the ...ideal way I wanted my folks to find out, but...they were going to, somehow. Something was going to slip, likely from someone else given how much of a closet-case I was.”

Barry gave a little chuckle. “Well, at least you don’t have to deal with Kelsy anymore.”

That got a little bit of a laugh out of the redhead. “I guess she can be the only one to say she broke up with me, and not the other way around.”

Barry smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder. “So...what are you going to do now? You still have your job and your car. Is there somewhere you’d wanna move?”

“Well, I was thinking-” Wally was cut off as Roy came tearing into the room, hastily grabbing his keys and wallet. “Roy? Hey! Where’s the fire?”

“Huh? Wha-Ah,  _ fuck _ ! I gotta go, Wally. Dick is-” Roy cuts off, hesitant of mentioning the raven-haired man.

Wally immediately looks concerned. “Dick is what?”

“...Dick’s in the hospital.”

The world around him suddenly seemed to freeze and Wally's heart dropped into his stomach. His mind scrambled to find a reasonable explanation as to why Dick would be in the hospital, or why Roy would be freaking out, but came up empty. He jumped to his feet. shouting “ _ What?! _ ”

“I just got a call from Jason, alright! He said Dick was in the hospital!”

“Why?!”

“I don’t know! Look, Wally, I need to go-”

“I’m coming with.” Wally says, leaving no room for either of them to argue, and he tries to get himself in order. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a decent T-shirt. 

Roy and Barry stare at him incredulously, but before Roy can even utter a “Wha-!” Wally is dressed and pulling him out the door.

* * *

The two redheads are silent the entire drive to the hospital, Roy giving Wally uncertain and wary looks. Wally pays it no mind, only sending Barry a text telling him that he’ll keep him updated.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he stared at the long black road ahead, his leg bouncing from anxiety. His mind went wild, wondering what could have possibly happened. Is Dick sick? Is he hurt? Is he dea-

...Wally put a stop to that thought right then and there.

He started rubbing his temples as anger, fear, and anguish did a dance in his skull. 

He had no idea why he was coming, no idea what possessed him to get in the car with Roy, but all he knows is that hearing that Dick was in the hospital for unknown reason put a spike of panic in his stomach that had yet to subside. 

When they got to the hospital, they rushed in, going to Dick’s room to find his family as well as the rest of their friends there already. All of them looked shocked to see him there with Roy. 

“Ah, Wally-” Donna says, but Wally cuts her off. 

“Save it, I just came to see if Dick’s okay. What’s wrong?”

“Alcohol poisoning.” 

“What?”

“We think he was drinking too much. There were bottles all over his room. And he was pale and clammy when we found him.” Tim supplied, not really being able to look Wally in the face. “Doctors said he’ll be fine though. They flushed his system and he just needs to rest.”

There’s a sigh of relief, one from Wally as well. For all their problems, he didn’t want Dick hurt, in any capacity. Everyone took a seat around the room, waiting for the doctor to let them in to see Dick.

Wally sat away from everyone, not sure what to do with himself. Now that the adrenaline was gone, he felt out of place, awkward, and he was certain that everyone was confused as to why he was here. Eventually, the doctor came out and started letting people come in in small groups, Wally just watched them, thinking. 

Mostly about how he thought Dick was grievously hurt and the first thing to set in was raw panic and guilt. For all their messy past Wally never wished Dick hurt, or worst … dead. Wally dragged his hands down his face as he started to remember. Not only the fights, the yelling, the tears, and the bitterness, but also the laughter. The nights spent over at each other's houses, the summers spent at the beach, the tender kisses, and quiet nights cuddled in bed. It was wild and crazy and infuriating and...absolutely wonderful. Wally hadn’t felt something like that in...years…

...and for a few horrifying moments, he thought that story was going to end for good. He thought that everything they had was going to end with them being pissed with each other, or more accurately Dick thinking he was still pissed at him.

Wally quietly waits till everyone cycles into the room to visit Dick, then, when everyone is quietly talking and otherwise not paying attention, he quietly slipped into the room alone. 

Dick was dozing on his bed, kinda out of it, and not paying attention. At least, not until he noticed Wally. His eyes widen and he suddenly tried to sit up. “Wal-!”

He stopped, got pale again, groaned, and collapsed against the bed.

Wally took a seat beside the bed. “Yeah, you might want to keep laying down. You are in store for the worst hangover in the history of hangovers.”

They fell silent for a moment, staring at each other. Dick in awe and confusion, while Wally just in calm silence and neutral demeanor, taking in Dick’s appearance. His hair was greasy and messy, his skin was pale, his eyes had bags under them. He looked sick, tired, and … miserable. 

“Well...you look like shit.” 

Dick didn’t respond at first, then he just snorted. “Yeah, I probably do.” 

Dick stares earnestly into Wally’s eyes, his bloodshot ones, looking so so tired. 

“...I’m so sorry Wally. I didn’t mean...I wasn’t trying to out you, I was just mad and I thought you had told Kelsy you were a virgin so she’d date you and I just snapped. I was petty and completely shitty about it, but I promise that I didn’t know she was going to react like that. Even less, did I think she would go and out you to your parents. I’m so sorry. We were trying to work stuff out and I was a huge fucking asshole and I get it if you never want to see me again-”

“Dude, chill, it’s fine.”

Dick blinks, looking like he thought he heard wrong. “...What? Didn’t … didn’t I basically ruin your life? I got you disowned by your family. You were kicked out of your apartment.”

“...No? Not entirely anyway. Barry, Iris, and Bart are still in my corner, plus I still have you guys. Yeah, I got kicked out of my apartment, but I still have my job, and Roy’s letting me crash till I can find a place to stay. I won’t lie, my world’s been rocked, but...well, I’ll live, somehow.” Wally’s brow scrunched up. “How did you know about that?”

Dick looked down, embarrassed. “I’d been...asking Roy about you. Trying to see if you were okay. I was too chicken shit to text you myself, I figured that you wouldn’t want to see or hear from me, so I had him give me updates. I’m surprised he gave them to me, to be honest.”

Wally smiled a little. It made him feel better to know that Dick didn’t intentionally try to out him and that he at least was concerned about his well being while trying to give him space.

“Yeah, well, seriously. It’s fine. We’ll be fine.” Wally sighed. “...Seriously, if you didn’t say anything, someone else was going to, or...how did you put it? I was going to get trapped in that ‘white picket fence, two dogs, and two-point-five kids life’.”

“Would that have been so bad? I seriously just said that because was stupid and angry. You’re good with kids, you’d be a great dad, a great husband. Hell, I wasn’t kidding when I said you were the best boyfriend I ever had. You could have been happy…”

Wally snorted. “Not with Kelsy I couldn’t. She got on my nerves and was too married-to-Jesus for me to handle. If I’m honest with myself I was probably going to break up with her within a month...just like all the other girlfriends I’ve had since you left.” 

Dick’s eyes widen a bit and Wally just gives a bitter chuckle. “Yeah...While you were taking the time to self reflect and make yourself a better person, I let myself fall completely into the image of what my parents wanted me to be. I dated girls, I got a serious job, I quit track so I could ‘get my life in order’.” Wally leaned back and dragged his hands down his face. “And what did I get? My parents ‘approval’, which apparently would always be conditional, a string of girlfriends that I couldn’t stand half the time, and my only safe place being with you guys.”

“Wally…”

The redhead looked up, eyes soft and remorseful. “...honestly, Dick...at the end of the day, you won the breakup. You got on with your life, fixed yourself up, and grew into someone better...meanwhile I just spent the last six years lying to myself that I could have it all. I could be ‘out’ and ‘proud’ while still keeping my family. I wanted both. I wanted you and I wanted my family, but I should have known better. I couldn’t have both and at the end of the day I chose them, because letting you into that part of my life would ultimately destroy it.” Wally ran his finger through his gnarl, greasy hair. “ And at the end of the day, it wasn’t worth it. They dropped me like I was a hot coal, after six years. Six years of doing everything they asked of me. Doing everything I could to make them happy and it wasn’t enough. They didn’t want a ‘gay’ son, and apparently, no son is better than gay son...Meanwhile, you did everything you could to make it work. You tried to make me happy and to be a part of your life and I couldn’t do the same…”

“...Wally...it wasn’t your fault. We were twenty-one, you were scared. I shouldn’t have been so pushy about it. Besides, I was a flakey numbskull, remember?”

Wally smiles a bit. “Yeah, you were, but that wasn’t our only issue. I wasn’t open about my home life. I tried to keep it and my love life separate and that wasn’t fair to you. You weren’t perfect, but I wasn’t either...maybe things would have been different if we weren’t both idiots.”

Dick returns the small smile. “Yeah...maybe.” 

“And, for the record, I’m sorry I made you feel like our relationship meant nothing, or that you were just me exploring my sexuality before I settled down. Seriously, I don’t think I’ve ever been in love with someone since I was with you.”

Dick blushed a bit. “Yeah, me neither…”

Wally gulped a little as warmth started to settle in his chest and a huge weight lifted off his shoulders after so many years. “So, is there anything else you want to ask me?”

“...Yeah, one last thing.”

“What’s up?”

“...why didn’t you call me after we broke up? Not right after, obviously, but like...text or call...anything before I left.”

“...I was…”Wally swallowed, floundering a bit. “...I was scared...and hurting. You were leaving, I thought you weren’t coming back. I...I  _ wanted _ to text you...but...well also didn’t want to make it harder than it already was. Truth be told I was a mess the whole week before you left. When you sent me that text goodbye I…” Wally sniffed and wiped his eyes, forcing a smile. “... let's just say Donna had to stop by my place to make sure I wasn’t dead. I wasn’t talking to anyone because I was busy with a meltdown.” 

“...Yeah, I wasn’t much better.” Dick sunk into the pillows. “I was practically glued to my phone. I was hoping you would text me or call me...I wanted you to ask me to stay.” Dick chuckled bitterly. “I swore to myself if you told me to stay I’d drop everything to stay here with you...only later did I realize that was part of the problem. I never actively tried to make us work, I always took your lead, and only passively tried to make up for my issues. I should have just told Bruce I was staying. I was old enough. I could have gotten my place, or even come crawling to you if I needed.”

“But you wouldn't have been able to figure yourself out. You’d have been separated from your family and you wouldn’t have thought of joining the police force.”

Dick leans back sighing mournfully. “...maybe six years ago just wasn’t the right time for, well...us.”

“Maybe..” Wally nodded, solemn. “...we can start over now, though. As friends. We’ve got a fresh start. I’ve got nothing left to hide and you’re getting ready to step out on your own.”

Wally put his hand out for Dick to take. 

“What do you say? Wanna start over...again?” He laughed.

Dick looked at the offered hand, seemingly bewildered, before a smile melts onto his face. He took the hand. “I’d love to.”


	6. Come And Take It Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW at the end

It took a few months, but Wally practically leaped back to his feet after that night in the hospital. He was more active in looking for an apartment and found one within the week, moving into it the following week. It was a nice little place. Not as big as his last one, but the landlady was awesome and the place was homey. Especially when he moved his things in and decorated. 

Wally’s life, overall, got much easier, with a few bumps. His parents were still harassing him both online and through text. For a while, Wally felt himself slipping and the guilt started to creep back in, but at his friends and his uncle’s insistence, he blocked their numbers and changed his. He also got off any social media they also had. It took some time, but the guilt faded and his friends were there to distract him when he needed it. 

Dick was a regular one trying to keep his mind off things. While it took a bit for Wally and Dick to get to a place where they could have some proper one on one time, they eventually would be coming over to each other’s places every other day, usually for drinking and talking, maybe for lunch. 

It was nice…

Dick was so sweet through the whole thing, trying to go at a pace that Wally was comfortable with. Wally was happier having him over while they ate food that Dick picked up for them and playing video games.

Just like they did back when they were twenty-one…

* * *

Wally went out for drinks with his friends after work. Afterward, they ended up splitting up to go home, and Dick, by coincidence, was heading the same way he was. 

The two of them friendly talked and decided to come back to Wally’s place to hang out. As they walked, they ended up coming across an old, rundown, building.

“Wait, hold up.”

“Hmm?” Wally stopped, looking to where the other man was facing.

“Is...Is that Watchtower Arcade?” 

“Well, it was. It’s been closed for years though.” Wally chuckled lightheartedly.

Dick looked a bit disappointed, but none-the-less walked closer peered in the dusk, grimy windows. Wally followed right behind, watching him curiously. 

“What’s up? I doubt someones going to be in there. It’s practically been abandoned.”

“I know. I just wanna see if there’s a way inside.”

“Why? Dude, that’s trespassing.”

Dick seemed to have not heard him and instead focused on a loose board covering a broken window. He pulled at the board, prying it away so that someone their size could squeeze through with a little effort. 

“Dick, dude, what the hell?!”

“Shh, I just wanna look around for a bit, bask in the nostalgia. I’ll be fine.”

“It won’t if someone catches us,” Wally grumbled.

Dick only gave him a sly smile, one so reminiscent of when they were 19 and would pull this shit all the time. Wally felt his resolve melt, and when Dick held the board open for him, he slid under it and into the deserted, dusty arcade. 

The two men look around the room, where they hadn’t set foot in nearly a decade. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust, the remaining machines were in various states of disrepair, but the room was still filled with a certain, welcoming glow. One of late summers, going through their pocket change, playing dumb games that were overpriced and eating food that was likely really bad for them. Of winning crappy prizes that they’d either use till worn and tattered or lose within the next couple weeks. 

He pulls out the hoodie. It’s faded, but he can still see the mark the patch left behind. Dick won the hoodie here, at the arcade. There’s a mark from the patch that was the arcades logo. Dick tore it off almost immediately after he got it. He points this out to Wally and they both laugh. They reminisce fondly about all the memories they had here, goofing off, having fun. 

Wally can’t bring himself to fight the smile coming to his face. “This place is filthy.”

“It really is, but I’m glad to see this old place again.” Dick strode on past him, wandering between the machines and the old stacked up tables.

Wally followed him, allowing himself to bask in the memories too, when he suddenly ran into Dick’s back. “Hey!” 

“Shit, sorry I just-” Dick stared ahead, at a wall with the arcades log painted on in it in a large mural. 

Wally stepped around Dick, to get a better look at it. “What?”

Dick doesn’t respond at first. Then he reaches into his bag and pulls out…

...Wally’s old hoodie. 

He inspects it, before showing Wally the shoulder, where there was a large stain that Wally couldn’t quite pin what it was.

“This is where a patch was. It had the company logo. I...I got this hoodie from here. I won it on a stupid dare, remember?”

It only took a moment before Wally’s eyes widened in realization. “Holy shit.”

He remembered. Dick and Roy bet each other that they could get more tickets than the other. Dick had won and Roy was forced to give him his tickets. Dick ended up getting the hoodie and had worn it ever since. Eventually, patch flaked and tore off, likely lost to time and Dick would get a plethora of stains on it over the years, Wally adding his own as well. 

They both stared at the jacket, before their gaze lifted to each other, staring into the eyes of each other. Dick’s cheeks were turning pink and Wally could feel his own face heating up. There’s a beat then Dick tentatively tries to push the hoodie into Wally’s hands. “H-Here. I know you….sorta gave this back to me, but honestly, you probably had it longer than me at this point. It’s more yours than mine.”

Wally takes it from Dick, feeling the worn material with his hands. He’s smiling. Honestly, he’d felt kinda naked without it, he wore it so much before. "Thanks. I was starting to miss this old thing."

He pulls it over his shoulders and looks up, suddenly very aware of how close Dick is. Wally could feel the body heat coming off him. His heart thumps.

Wally steps a little closer. "Dick..."

He rests his hands on Dicks shoulders, which were broader than he remembered. He really had grown the last five years. "Yes, Wally."

"I missed you."

Dick wraps his arms around Wally’s waist. "I missed you too.”

They lean in closer and their lips finally meet. It’s so familiar and so different at the same time. It was perfect. Wally didn’t even notice he was backing Dick into the wall. They were just kissing so fervently, they needed something to lean on. God, Wally missed this. He missed them. He missed the feeling of Dicks hair between his fingers and the smell of his cologne. Eventually, Wally had to pull away for air and he saw Dick’s face, and he could swear it was like they were twenty-three again. Dick’s eyes alight with joy and excitement, the thudding of both their hearts as they messed around. Picking on each other or their friends. Stealing kisses in the park. Laughing.

Wally rested his forehead against Dicks. Their breath mingled together and ghosted across each other’s faces. Their hearts were pounding in their ears. 

Wally noticed Dick searching his eyes for something before Wally decided to give him a break and asked, “Do...Do you think we can try again? Maybe we can make this work this time?"

"If you're willing to take me back, I can swear I'll do my best to try."

Wally grinned, pulling him close. "That’s good enough for me."

He pressed a deep kiss to Dick’s lips, sinking into the other man’s familiar comforting warmth.

* * *

Dick and Wally barely make it back to Dicks place after that. They were all over each other on the way home, thankfully Dick’s place was close by. Dick managed to get the door open, while mid-lip-lock with the redhead who was trying to wrestle his jacket off.

“Mh- Hn- Wally. You sure we should do this? Ngh- don’t get me wrong, I want to, but do you think this is a bit fast?” Dick gasped between frantic heated kisses. Despite his words of caution, his hands still found themselves running over the other’s body, feeling his muscles through his shirt. 

“We were always fast, Grayson. Need I remind you that it only took us a week of being together before you were sneaking me into your room and pounding me into your mattress.”Wally said in a breathless giggle. “Besides, I haven’t had decent sex in years and I can assure you, our sex life was never an issue in our relationship.”

“Hey, had to try to be a gentleman.” Dick waggled his eyebrows, pulling Wally into the living room. 

They end up not even making it to the bedroom. They just decide to say 'fuck it' and collapse on each other on the couch, high on the nostalgia of being twenty-three again, when they were fucking in weird places and desperate for a chance to feel each other’s bodies. They waited six years for this, they aren’t waiting a second longer than they have to.

At this point, they’re just making out messily. They aren’t even able to take off their clothes. They are tugging at the fabrics but they’re too much into the kiss they are sharing and touching each other’s bodies. Grinding and rutting against each other through their clothes. All the higher brain function necessary for removing each other’s clothes is gone. They're too far gone, to realize it could feel better because it feels so good now and they don’t want to stop.

Wally doesn’t even voice a protest when Dick flipped them over and pressed him into the couch. He wanted to be completely covered and enveloped by Dick. His only wish was that Dick’s kisses didn’t make him so fuzzy-headed and his body didn’t feel so good so he could have warned him he was about to cum.

Unfortunately, he only realized it was too late when his vision whited out and a wet, sticky warmth spread through his pants. Wally let out a long, drawn-out moan into the kiss and went limp for a moment. Happy little mewls followed, which slowly turned to whimpers when Dick continued to grind against his spent erection. 

Dick must have heard them, as he pulled away for air, panting. “Walls, you okay?”

Wally tried to regain his breath and his senses while Dick held him. Once he did he felt...so embarrassed.

“I...I came.” He said, cheeks red.

Dick takes a moment to blink in surprise before he smiles. “You okay? Do you still want to keep going?”

“Yeah! Yeah, yeah, yeah! I do! I just...help me get out of my pants, please. It’s starting to feel gross.”

Dick chuckles a bit and does so, coaxing the other’s jeans and underwear down and off, taking the time to grope his ass, Wally noticed...though he didn’t mind. He tried to ignore the feeling of his jizz soaked pants by taking off his shirt, leaving him naked. 

Dick put the pants and underwear aside and was about to start undressing when he caught a glimpse of Wally naked. He stopped and stared.

Wally’s cheeks grew red and he shifted a little under Dick’s intense gaze. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re just...still so beautiful. Even after all these years.”

The redhead’s heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been called that. Beautiful. Kelsy had called him hot or handsome, so did the rest of his girlfriends. But no one had called him beautiful. No made him feel beautiful either. Not the way Dick did. By staring and touching and caressing. Making him feel loved and treasured with every touch.

Wally licked his dry lips and looked up at the other, trying to find something to say. Eventually, his mouth settled on “...Don’t sell yourself short, Dick. You really bloomed, you know?”

Dick only laughed and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor before sending his pants to join it. “Such a way with words, Wally. Though I can’t blame you. You’ve probably still got orgasm brain. Were you so pent up that a man touch was all you needed, Wally?”

Wally groaned as Dick settled back on top of him. He lightly slaps Dick’s shoulder. “Dude, please don’t tease me. I haven’t had sex in over a year.”

“And I bet you haven’t had decent sex in far longer.” Dick smirks and his fingers slip into Wally’s back door. The redhead groans as Dick works him open pretty much effortlessly. 

“ _ Fuck _ you are tight.”

Wally only groans and clutched onto Dick’s shoulders. “For the love of all that is holy, Grayson. Stop talking and hurry up with fucking me.”

“As you wish~.”

It’s not long before Dick’s pulling his fingers out and slipping on a condom. “Ready?”

Wally settles into the cushion, letting Dick pick up his legs. “Yeah...go for it.”

Dick lines himself up with Wally, kissing along the other’s shoulders and neck. Wally felt himself relax and moans softly. 

Dick gently presses in and Wally groans when he’s stretched for the first time in years. Wally arching into the cock as it slowly inched inside him. Dick was making sure to give him plenty of time to adjust.

Soon enough though Dick was giving little slow test thrusts that grew into real thrust while Dick set the pace. Wally surprisingly took it with gusto, moaning and even thrusting back into the other man. 

Something that Dick noticed.

"You missed this, didn’t you? Me fucking you like this? Thought about it all the time, didn’t you, baby?"

Wally gets red and flustered, knowing how true it was. And how Dick said it… This isn’t just dumb teasing, his voice has dropped an octave and his grin is predatory. It made Wally not embarrassed to say "Y-Yes... missed you. Love how you fuck me!"

"Those girls couldn’t give you what you wanted. They just wanted you to take care of them, but they couldn’t take care of you. Not the way I could. I knew what you needed."

Dick hoists Wally's legs over his shoulders so he can plow him deep. He nearly knocks the wind out of the redhead and Wally has to grip the back of the couch just so he can hold on to something. Dick’s got moans pouring out of Wally’s mouth and his erection is once again hard and throbbing against Dick’s stomach. 

“Dick,  _ Dick _ , oh god!!”

“Shh, it’s okay, wally. I’m right here. I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere again.” 

Wally sobbed and pulled Dick’s face down to kiss him and ground himself in reality. Tears drip down his cheeks and Dick kisses him back, pressing their lips together fervently. Wally loves it. He loves how he’s on fire. He loves how his heart feels filled to the brim to the point of bursting. He loves how he feels like he rekindled a fire in his soul that he thinks must have died in the last few years, it feels like an eternity since he’d felt it last. 

Wally loves it so much he cums completely untouched. It was one of the hottest things Dick had ever seen. Dick finishes himself off, rutting against Wally, and then collapses on top of him, panting. Wally feels Dick shift around, curling himself around Wally, holding him close and whispering praise to him.

“You were perfect Walls. Absolutely perfect. I missed you so so much.”

Wally, tired from two orgasms, lets himself be held in Dick warm arms, kissing the dark-haired man’s neck and cheek. “Missed you too Dick...you have no idea…”

Dick grabs a throw blanket and pulls it over them. “...Stay the night Wally. I’ll take you home in the morning if you want.”

The other gives a nod, cuddling into Dick’s body heat. “We should probably make it a late morning. If memory serves, I’m probably going to have a hard time walking tomorrow.”

They both laugh and Dick leans down to kiss Wally. “Goodnight, Wally.”

“Night Dick.” He yawned, eyes drooping. “See you in the morning.” 

Dick securely wrapped his arms around Wally and the two of them drifted off and new hope alight in their chests and an old love rekindled. Both of which were promised to be protected and nurtured with a newfound maturity that was determined to make this work. 

After so long, they felt they had a bright future was ahead of them, one that they both hoped to finally reach together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who took the time to read this fic. If you're interested in more of my work, here's my Tumblrs: https://kiyoko-the-otakus-art.tumblr.com/ , https://theotaku18.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> And if you're interested in my Dick/Wally writing, here's a Dick/Wally discord server where we talk about ideas and how much we love these two boys: https://discord.gg/r5x4Z5


End file.
